


All Creatures, Great and Small

by tisfan



Series: Good Omens Bingo [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: what if, instead of a book store, Aziraphale had a pet shop instead?Ineffable Husbands Bingo, N2 "Fluff"





	All Creatures, Great and Small

Aziraphale listened quietly to the older woman’s list of issues her dog had -- arthritis, blind in one eye, prone to biting when scared, and what scared the dog most was water -- with a patient smile. 

“Yes, ma’am, I’m quite sure I can handle giving him a bath and grooming him,” Aziraphale said.

“Well, you be a good puppers for the nice man,” the woman told him. She signed the credit slip right where he marked. Despite the sign that he’d made behind the register _In God we trust, all others pay cash,_ he’d had to start accepting credit cards, or he was never going to have any customers.

Not that he particularly _wanted_ customers, but he did own a pet shop and boutique, so it was necessary from time to time to actually appear to have clients.

And he had a reputation to maintain.

Miracle Worker.

He took the dog’s leash. “I’ll have him back to you in a jiffy.”

“How long is a _jiffy_ , exactly?” That wasn’t the older woman; she’d had her dog to All Creatures, Great and Small before. That was a younger woman with her brown hair pulled up in a messy half bun, wearing a seriously fashion-deprived sweater jacket, round spectacles, and carrying a sizable picnic basket under one arm.

“I’ll get him settled and be right with you, Miss?”

“Device,” she said. “My name is Anathema Device.”

“Miss Device, yes, right away.” Aziraphale led the dog back into the back room, where he indicated a very pleasant cushion. “Have a seat there, old boy, we’ll be right back before you can say tickety boo.” 

The dog trotted obediently over to the cushion and flopped down for a nap, soothed, as all animals tended to be, by the shop and its curious owner.

“And Miss Device, what can I do for you?”

She grunted and managed to get the basket up onto the counter. “I’m told you rehome animals.”

“Sometimes,” Aziraphale said. “If their home life is particularly troublesome, or an owner passed away. Frequently, I’m able to provide behavior lessons to aid--” He didn’t mention that these lessons were more for the humans than the animals. Animals were lovely, most of the time. Humans, not so much.

“Well, I have no idea where he came from, but he must have belonged to someone,” Miss Device said. “And I don’t want him, but he keeps coming in my garden and hanging out in my apple tree.” She opened the lid to show off an enormous snake.

Really, too large for its own good. 

With brilliant orange eyes and a smug look on its snaky face.

“Oh, well, Miss Device,” Aziraphale said, pushing the snake’s head back into the basket and closing it. “I shall look after him and see if we can’t find an owner.”

“You’re an angel,” Miss Device said.

Aziraphale waited until she’d left the store before he sighed. “Crowley, come out of there this instant.”

“What, angel?” Crowley said, and nudged the basket open with his snout. He flowed out of the basket and onto the floor before changing back into his customary shape.

“Are you bothering that woman?”

“Not at all,” the demon said. “She just has a really nice apple tree.” He held up a shiny red fruit in one hand. “Care for a bite?”


End file.
